Just How It Is
by foxink
Summary: Alphonse is having far too much difficulty explaining 'affection' to his older brother. Written as a birthday gift to my friend, Winry. Happy Belated Birthday. Faint hints of Elricest fluff, or just brotherly love if you wish it to be.


Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Fullmetal Alchemist. That right belongs to a cow retaining the name of Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

The fading day held a cold no one quite liked. In all truth, it wasn't a true winter temperature, a warm cold. Yet the frigid edge cut into those who had underestimated. Regrettably into embarrassment, Alphonse Elric found him self admitting into the ranks of the under-dressed. Sheepishness hadn't lingered, renewed senses craving experience. After living through such a lasting period with minimal humanly attachments, the boy welcomed every sensation with open arms. Every scent, every taste and every touch was like unwrapping a gift on a holiday. The joy of it all was unparalleled.

As unexceptionably brilliant as the feeling of the seasons shifting was, the biting chill was becoming somewhat of a wearing subject. The tips of things—namely fingers, toes, ears and nose—numbed to a point nearing uncomfortable. A short gust huffed, leaving the boy's bones to begin shivering to generate heat.

Brows set downward, metallic eyes craning up at the sky that was darker than the last he saw it. Pallid pinks and oranges faded from the sky, horizon glowing a faint color reminiscent of buttercup. Optics squinting dramatically, Alphonse scanned the horizon opposing a natural phenomenon such as the sunset. A brood smile soon returned to a face it fit snuggly on; a yellow home with luminous windows perched on the earth closer than first thought. Pace sped to a trot, frosting grass crunching feebly under foot. A late December day filled with absentminded exploration and intrigued wondering deserved to wind to a peaceful end in front of the fire place.

Shoes hit wood as the conclusively frail lights of day retreated from the dying landscape. Ethereal breaths puffed translucent in the air, contrast between temperatures forming the spectacle. The youngest Elric turned away from the darkening world, steps dully clunking against the worn porch. A flinch subjugated into the boy's gut as the front door and its handle flew out from under his outstretched hand.

"So if I'm not back in an hour, I fell in a snow drift and froze to death. And it will be your fault." It was Edward Elric, brassy knob clutched in-hand and attention thrown in an elsewhere direction. To ears chilled by winter winds, something analogous to response bleached into white noise. The long-haired sibling caught the entirety, drawing a melodramatic breath in result. "THEN DON'T BE SURPRISED WHEN I COME TO HAUNT YOUR ASS!!" Animosities of slamming the harmless wooden slab on hinges were obvious, the Fullmetal Alchemist infamous for fits of door-killing. As Edward turned about face, an evaporating violence met bitten back giggles. Bemusement caused the older to jerk back, a loop of blinking to play off the momentary confusion.

Alphonse fended off the last straggling battles of laughter in respect for his brother's pride and sanity. With a snort, chuckles fading into their death, the boy uncurled him self sluggishly. "Ah hah... Ha... I'm sorry, Big Brother. It's just... Well, you don't believe in the afterlife, let alone ghosts." Al's observation caused a frown to crease on the other, arms locking atop one another with a huff. A wall of northern wind unfurled before a repartee was allowed the honor, currents taking no special notice of clothing as they cut through flesh with the ease that a blade from the East possessed. A startled squeak mutely left Alphonse as an automatic response to the harshly blown frozen air, body curling toward its center in trails of conserving a higher temperature.

In an afterword to a sudden clunk, indeterminate warmth enveloped the younger brother's shoulders to seep into his numb back. "E-eh? Big Brother?" The Fullmetal Alchemist's human arm latched around the trembling boy, unhesitatingly pulling Alphonse against his side to share an abundance of heat in addition to the temporarily donated coat. Being guided into the familiarity of the Rockbell home, Al couldn't help but notice and then comment on the observations, "Hey, Ed, are you blus—"

"N-NO! No, I'm not! It... It's the light reflecting off of my coat, on to my face!" Al grinned as reasoning for said 'color rebound' darkened inexplicably. Lending the elder benefit of the doubt, torment and tease stored away in a file cabinet to be pulled up and referenced at a later date. It was seldom that Edward outwardly expressed affection and the little brother had every intention of taking full advantage of the circumstances.

"Where were you going?" Alphonse inquired with an airy tone of investigation. Bright topaz met the casually curious stare—from only the faintest bit higher—with an expression obviously portraying brain befuddlement. Subsequential to the nudge that dropped the younger alchemist onto the couch, a clarifying statement was made. "You know, before you ran into me just now." His hands folded atop one another as Edward paused prudently. The moment ended as the young man gradually loosened the fabric around his neck, unleashing a violent and final tug to ungracefully plop down next to Al.

"Winry wanted to make sure you were okay..." There was a pause as the elder's nose wrinkled. "I told her you'd be just _fine_ and to stop having a cow for Christ's sake. Hell knows we have enough of them without her poppin' out a few." With a chuckle replying to his brother's ever-dry humor, Alphonse was unable to abstain resentment. The mechanic's motives were innocent and worry appreciated; the boy's new term in a living, feeling body had not even come close to surpassing what was spent as a soul locked on to an armored shell. But no longer was he bed-ridden, assistance for everyday actives was a thing of the not too long gone past. The knowledge that precious time and energy was being spent in order to fret over his well-being dragged a typically optimistic spirit down, pride taking a blow.

It was palpable he had made faces in the brief lapse of thought, as Edward cautiously asked, "... Al? You okay?" With the break in train of thought, Alphonse detached his gaze from a particular spot on the wall. Shooting an easy smile to abolish any concern, an assurance was hastily formed.

"Of course, Big Brother. I was just wondering how Winry has time to worry about _me_ when _you're_ a handful on your own." The other snorted indignity, gruffly jabbing a metal elbow into the couch's arm to drop his chin into the cool, open palm as an ankle popped atop the opposing leg's knee. A low hiss admitted from the tempered blond's direction, undoubtedly cursing the discomfort of steel adjoined to skin.

Amusement played from the younger. Following up on the earlier, internal promise, Alphonse concocted a more characteristic plan. Loosely gripping the wrist of Edward's closest arm, he suspended it upward to duck under the appendage, allowing new weight to bear down across transiently red-clothed shoulders. Scooting further into the personal bubble of the alchemist, who was soon to be eighteen, Al snuggled against the dark material of Ed's shirt. An ephemeral discomfiture passed, the young man's arm relaxing into an insouciant hold. "You know..." The Fullmetal Alchemist accepted a meek request, hands meddling together as their fingers entangled. "I still don't get this."

"Mm... Don't get what?" Alphonse murmured as his legs curled up on the cushions. Ardor with a scent made of vanilla, coffee, aged paper and underlying twists of metal and oil fogged an already dwindling consciousness. "It's not like you to _not_ get stuff."

"It's... just this... This..." A terse growl left Edward's throat, a whiny pitch imbedded in the pent-up and confused irritation. "This... touchy-feely thing." Most assuredly a scowl had settled, posture slumping into the couch. "I mean, is there any reason for it?"

"You mean 'affection', Ed?" The younger Elric peeked open an eye to watch as his elder sibling pouted childishly. As an epilogue to a silence, Al shrugged. "Does it have to serve a purpose? You like it, right?"

"W-well... Um, yeah. But—"

"But nothing. Not everything in life has got to result in some epic outcome, you know."

"I realize that! I just don't really—"

With an over-the-top sigh and a nudge in the ribs Alphonse mumbled, "Okay, know what? Just shut up and cuddle before I have to clobber you."


End file.
